Watching airplanes
by Morderetfan4life
Summary: Channy dongifc. Based off the song watching airplanes by Gary Allan. Chad feels terrible about what he did to Sonny after the tween choice awards. Will Chad be able to win Sonny back? The story is told from Chads' point of view.


**Channy songfic based off a song by Gary Allan. Takes place after the episode Sonny with a choice. After her last break-up with Chad, Sonny decides she'd be better off back in Wisconsin. Can Chad win her back and prove his love for her? Told from Chads POV**

It's been two weeks since Sonny broke up with me after I made that mistake of ordering a re-count for best tween show. So random had orginally won, and yes I felt weird about it and that's why I ordered the re-count. When Sonny found out she was upset.

I remember her saying to me "There are no second chances this time. You've won the award but you lost me."

I left the so random prop house after that and on my way out I set the award down on the table and kissed it. I felt so bad for hurting Sonny as much as I did, I never meant to do that to her. The next week she had been writing a song in her apartment and I told her I was sorry I wasn't there to see her perform it. She said that it was for the best, so I know the song must've been about me.

Today I went around looking for Sonny because I really wanted her to know how truly sorry I was for breaking her heart so much.

I saw one of castmates Nico Harris walking towards me and I asked him "Hey, Nico, have you seen Sonny at all?"

Nico said to me angrily "Yeah, yesterday before she left to go back to Wisconsin. I hope you're happy, Chad. You broke Sonnys' heart so badly she couldn't take being here anymore."

I asked feeling guilty "What do you mean?"

Nico said to me angrily "You know very well what I mean. Get out of my face, you heartless jerk."

I sat in my dressing room thinking about what Nico said. Was it true? Did Sonny really go home because of how badly I treated her? I just had to find out. I took out my phone and called Sonny. Even though we aren't together anymore, she's number one on my speed dial. The phone rang a few times before Sonny picked up.

I could hear her crying on the other end of line as she asked "What do you want, Chad?"

I said "Sonny, I'm so sorry for what I did! I didn't mean to hurt you so badly! PLEASE COME BACK! I love you with all my heart, and I promise, if you give me another chance, I'll never do anything to hurt you ever again."

Sonny said "I wish I could believe, Chad, but I just can't."

I said "Sonny, please, I know I messed up big time, but if you were always able to forgive before, I know you'll find it in your heart to forgive me this time."

Sonny says "I can't even feel my heart anymore, Chad," she didn't say the next part but you in her mind she was saying "Thanks to you."

I began to cry myself and said "Sonny I CAN CHANGE I PROMISE!"

Sonny said to me "I'm sorry, Chad, but I think it's better if we just stay friends," she then asks "What if we do get back together and you end up hurting me again? What's going to happen to us then?"

I cried even harder as I begged "I'D NEVER DO ANYTHING TO HURT YOU AGAIN! I PROMISE! PLEASE JUST GIVE ME ANOTHER CHANCE!"

Sonny says "I'm sorry, Chad, but my answer's no. I'm gonna go now. I hope you understand."

I said sadly "I understand. Thanks for talking to me, Sonny. I've missed you a lot lately."

Sonny said to me "Bye, Chad."

I heard the phone disconnect on the other end and I hung up and sighed and said to myself angrily "You deserve to be miserable, you jerk." I turned on the radio and it was on B-93. As I turned it on I heard the song watching airplanes by Gary Allan begin. I turned up the volume and sang along to it.

Siting out here on the hood of this truck looking up at a caramel colored sunset sky checking my watch doing the math in my head counting back words to when you said goodbye well those runway lights are getting brighter

I'm just sitting out here watching airplanes take off and fly by trying to figure out which one you might be on and why you don't love me anymore right now I'm sitting out here watching airplanes

Well I would've lied could've cried should've tried harder done anything to make you stay I wonder what you'd do if you looked out your window and saw me running down the runway just like I was crazy but that fence is too high so high

So I'm just sitting out here watching airplanes take off and fly by trying to figure out which one you might be on and why you don't love me anymore

Right now I know you're thirty thousand feet above me but a million miles away a million miles away right now I know I'd act like you don't know me

But I'm just sitting out here watching airplanes take off and fly yeah I'm just sitting out here watching airplanes take off and fly by trying to figure out which one you might be on and why you don't love me anymore

As the song ended I got the determination and said to myself "I know what I must do. I need to fly to Wisconsin and beg Sonny for forgiveness. She forgave me when I flew to Wisconsin after our second break-up. SHE'S JUST GOTTA FORIVE ME THIS TIME AS WELL!"

**At Sonnys' house**

Sonny is having a sleepover with her best friend Lucy who knew about the relationship between her and I.

Sonny was telling Lucy all about the last time she and I were together as a couple. "He seemed okay at first with the fact that so random won the tween choice award instead of McKenzie falls, but I guess he was trying to hide the fact he was upset about," she started to cry as she said "He ordered a re-count of the votes for best tween show and apparently McKenzie falls had won. LUCY, HE WAS SO CONCERNED ABOUT WINNING THAT HE DIDN'T EVEN CONSIDER HOW DEVASTATED I WOULD BE!"

Lucy hugged Sonny and said "I'm so sorry he hurt you that badly."

Just then I rang the doorbell to Sonnys' house and waited for her to come out. I had roses and the tween choice award along with a bear that said "I'm bear-y sorry" on it.

When Sonny opened the door I said to her "Sonny, I know you're not going to take me back, but I know how much the tween choice award meant to you, how much you love roses, and how much you love cheesy puns like a bear that says 'I'm bear-y sorry on it' so I brought these to you as gifts. I truly and honestly am sorry for what I did to you. It was so stupid of me to not let you just have a moment in the spotlight and it was so selfish of me to not even consider your feelings when I ordered that stupid re-count." I then set the gifts down on the porch and began to leave.

I turned back and saw Lucy pick up the gifts as well as see Sonny running up to me.

She said to me "Chad, wait! If you did all this for me it must mean you really do love and care about me."

I smiled really big and said "YES! THAT'S EXACTLY HOW I FEEL!"

Sonny held my hands and said "Chad, I'll take you back if you promise to NEVER EVER do anything to hurt me EVER again."

I said "I swear on my life I'm never going to hurt you ever again."

Sonny then kissed me and hugged me tight as she said to me "That's exactly what I was hoping to hear."

**So Chad got what he wanted and he and Sonny are back together and he's never going to hurt her feelings again.**


End file.
